


Happy Valentines Day!

by FujoshiDreamer



Series: Supersons [2]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Damijon - Freeform, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 03:50:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17800553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiDreamer/pseuds/FujoshiDreamer
Summary: Damian and Jon celebrate Valentines day, or Jon loves Valentines day but Damian thinks it completely foolish.





	Happy Valentines Day!

"Damian!" screams a voice as literal ball of sunshine tackles him almost knocking him to the ground. Tch, Jon.  
"Are you stupid, or are you this loudly annoying on purpose?" questions Damian dragging Jon away from him. The boy had just gotten out of class and he seemed more excited than usual.  
"Come on how can you not be happy on such a wonderful day it's bright and sunny, its not even that cold anymore," Jon continues to tell him enthusiastically despite Damian's lack of care about what he was actually talking about. He was aware that kryptonians really, really liked sunlight so maybe after so many cloudy winter days the little super was just happy to see the sun.  
"News flash Jon, i'm never happy," Damian tells him trying to bring down the mood a little because Jon's giant grin was slowly killing him. He doesn't understand the since behind it, but Damian was almost certain that he was allergic to a happy Jon. He doesn't know why he continues to expose himself from something so potentially fatal. Maybe he should tell batman?  
"Well maybe today will make you happy," Jon tells him.  
"Why?" asks Damian genuinely confused.  
"Damian," says Jon slightly exasperated but also slightly amused "do you know what day it is?"  
"Thursday February 14" Damian tells him flatly.  
Jon rolls him eyes as if he's the confusing one "It's Valentines Day!" he shouts. Alerting a few kids at the school making Damian cringe and drag Jon further into the shadows.  
"Be quiet idiot, also why should I care about such a useless holiday. It's hardly official," mutter Damian. He finally glances fully at Jon and takes notice of his slightly dilated pupils and the messenger bag around his shoulders filled with red and pink hearts and heart shaped boxes. Well that explains his mood Damian thinks bitterly.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble Jon, but I hate this holiday," Damian tells him already walking away from the conversation, suddenly in a worse mood than normal. When he was training with the league of assassins he never had time for holiday and the same is still true now. Especially when it comes to such a meaningless holiday. Are humans so weak that they need a specific day to make then confess their feelings. Tch, pathetic.  
"Honestly, Jonathan I expected more from you. I guessing all the hormones rushing through your body are what's making you act even more childish than usual, or maybe it's the sugar rush from all the candy. Either way I want no part in your merry making" Damian tells him harshly.  
"Damian-" starts Jon.  
"Anyway I going on patrol tonight in Gotham and I was going to invite you to tag along, but since you seem distracted maybe you shouldn't bother showing up," he tells him leaving.

 

-Night Patrol-  
Honestly, Damian wasn't expecting Jon show up either because he wanted to spend valentines day with someone 'special' or his feelings were hurt because he had no patience for him and his silly games. How can Jon expect to be a hero if got so easily distracted. Why spend a fake holiday with a significant other when you can spend it on the dark streets of Gotham prepared to punch villains in the face.  
A few minutes later Damian hears soft footsteps touch down on top of the building he was waiting at.  
"Damian," mutter Jon softly in greeting no longer smiling like earlier. Damian feels a small tug in his gut a the sight of superboy looking oddly damper. Hmm, maybe he's just allergic to Jon because he feels worse now that he's sad.  
Damian opens his mouth to apologize at least, even though he didn't feel like it was his fault.  
"Here," Jon says thrusting a heart covered bag into his face "For you," he mutters sadly.  
Damian stares for a few seconds before opening the unexpected present. He takes out a nicely wrapped box filled with handmade batarang shaped chocolates.  
"I know you don't like sweet things so I made them out of dark chocolate," he sniffs still not looking at him making Damian feel a lot worse suddenly.  
"You never really got a chance to celebrate any holiday I know, and I also know you don't care for most of them. But I thought if you had the opportunity to have a nice Valentines day it would make you feel a little better about it. I wanted to give them to you earlier, but you left. My dad celebrate Valentines day every year with mom no matter what, he admits that the holiday is stupid, and he tells mom he loves her everyday but he celebrates anyway. He told me that while the holiday might be fake the feelings behind it are very real." Jon tells him sadly still looking out at the city.  
The feelings are real, Damian glances at Jon and sighs. He really messed up.  
"Thank you Jon... and i'm sorry. I didn't think about it like that, I didn't mean to upset you. This is the type of holiday I never would have had the chance to celebrate if I stayed with my mother. You've helped me understand the world and myself better by becoming my best friend even when I pushed you and everyone else away. I'm sorry for how rude I was earlier, and I hope you know that I really do care about you," Damian tells Jon softly leaning over and softly kissing his cheek.  
Jon grins widely, the bubble of depression surrounding his popping as he tackles Damian into a hug "Oh, Dami I knew you cared!"  
"Get away from me brat," Damian grumbles as Jon clings to him.  
Happy Valentines Day Jon.

**Author's Note:**

> A series of DamiJon moments


End file.
